


Orfeu

by carolss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Alguns pensamentos de Orihime durante o Soul Society Arc





	Orfeu

Tudo soava bem romântico realmente, o tipo de coisa que você vê em mitos gregos, filmes da Disney ou mangás de shoujo bem melosos : o herói vai para um tipo de submundo para resgatar a sua amada.

Na maior parte do tempo Orihime sorria e pensava que não era isso que estava acontecendo ali, afinal Ichigo era o tipo de pessoa que iria para lugares muito perigosos para resgatar alguém, ele provavelmente faria o mesmo por suas irmãs, ou Chad, ou ela. Não era sobre romance e Ichigo provavelmente piraria se alguém sugerisse isso.

Havia momentos que ela tinha dúvidas, Ichigo só parecia ter medo de morrer naquele lugar não por ele mesmo mas porque isso significaria que Rukia morreria também. Isso poderia ser culpa pelo seu papel em coloca-la naquela posição, gratidão por tudo que ela fez por ele ao longo dos últimos meses. Ou podia ser amor que ele ainda nem percebeu que existe dentro dele mas que já está modificando suas ações.

E havia momentos em que ela tinha certeza que aquele era o caso, pelo jeito que ele parecia triste quando ele achava que ninguém estava reparando, com seu olhar mostrando claramente o que se passava pela sua cabeça, não apenas dever e culpa, mas saudade. O mesmo tipo de olhar que deve ter aparecido no rosto de Orfeu quando este pensava na sua Eurídice.


End file.
